


Messed Up Foreplay

by RebelOfMyHeart



Category: Baekchen - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fic Fest Submission, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOfMyHeart/pseuds/RebelOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Jongdae are more than your average rivals. Minseok is more than your average person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messed Up Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Messed Up Foreplay  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Swearing (?), sexual activities, 69, alcohol consumption, questionable characters, unnecessary drama  
> Length: 5724 words  
> Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae are more than your average rivals. Minseok is more than your average person.  
> Prompter: Anonymous  
> A/N: Thanks to the mods for letting me submit this late. I know, I’m a terribly bad person, but they’ve been wonderful. I hope you enjoy this mess, it hasn’t been beta’d, so please excuse the errors. Dedicated to my sister, for being a BaekChen stan, as well as the wonderful prompter. I love the prompt and I hope I did it some justice.
> 
> Written for daelightsaving fic fest on LJ

This story began in a random university, in which the name of said university doesn’t matter, because that shit is irrelevant. What is relevant is that it is home to the glorious love story of Baekhyun and Jongdae, also known as How The Two Little Shits Came Together Story, courtesy of their friends (i.e., Kyungsoo). Theirs is a story full of drama, angst, and passion that could happen to anybody but is made special by their charming personalities (though some may argue the charming part, i.e., Kyungsoo).

Their awesome story started on the first day of their freshman year, when they both meet in their vocal performance class. The class was asked to hold a note for as long as they could, as an icebreaker. Needless to say Baekhyun and Jongdae came out on top, with the both of them trying to out-hold each other’s note. With flaming charisma in their eyes, they stared each other down, till the both of them passed out at 3 minutes. A couple minutes later, the two of them woke up in their friends’ laps. They stood up and looked each other in eyes. The entire class held their breath in anticipation of what would happen next.

Suddenly Jongdae spoke up, “What’s your name?”

“Name’s Baekhyun. How ‘bout you?” Baekhyun asked.

“Jongdae. I’m a Music Therapy major. And you?”

“Music Education,” said Baekhyun proudly.

They shook hands and at the same time proclaimed, “You sound like a dying cat.”

They scoffed at each other. Baekhyun was certainly sure that he did NOT sound like a dying cat!

How dare this killer cheek-boned pleb insult my singing! thought Baekhyun, glaring at the man before him. He did have to admit, Jongdae had some cheekbones that he would totally stroke like an arpeggio, but that’s certainly not the point.

Meanwhile, a similar thought was going through Jongdae’s mind, Puppy-faced simpleton clearly doesn’t know a superior voice if it kissed him straight on the lips!

Baekhyun and Jongdae stared at each other, trying to decipher each other’s minds. It was at that fateful moment, where a connection was formed. The stare turned into glares, and thus the rivalry was established.

“You sound like a mastrubating cow,” retorted Baekhyun.

“Well you sound like a choir of dying angels,” replied Jongdae.

Baekhyun scoffed, “ You would know, you look like type to kill innocent beings in your spare time. At least I don’t sound like a possessed church bell.”

“‘A possessed church bell’? Really? And how do you know what possessed church bells sound like? Been dabbling in dark magic? You look like the type! Better a possessed bell than peacock in labour,” Chen huffed.

And the insults continued. They grabbed at each other's collars, moving their faces so close together that they could feel puffs of hot breaths hit their mouths with each insult they yelled against each other. Kyungsoo (best friend and cousin of Jongdae) would later say that it was the start of years of messed up foreplay.

At some point even the class divided itself into Team Jongdae and Team Baekhyun. And then it became physical, with students throwing desks and chairs at each other, full out beating each other up. It was the day that friendships came to tragic ends and other friendships rose from it’s ashes. It was the day that Team Jongdae and Team Baekhyun became established cults clubs on campus. It was the day that angelic Prof. Kang Daesung, who taught everyone’s favourite vocal performance class, lost his shit and threatened to violently rip out everyone’s vocal cords with his bare fingernails, if they didn’t calm the fuck down.

And thus the Baekhyun/Jongdae rivalry was established, fanclubs and cults were made, and you were either Team Baekhyun or Team Jongdae, because there is no in between.

~~***~~

Baekhyun and Jongdae not only became rivals of life, but also of love. The subject of their affection? The ever fabulous Kim Minseok, the school’s all-star student and sweetheart. Minseok was an architecture major (top of his class, of course), key member of the water-polo team, president of the Student Arts Association, and just all-around amazing individual. Quiet, respectable, hard-working, he quickly became everyone’s favourite person, including our two heroes, who happened to be openly gay.

One year older than Baekhyun and Jongdae, he was seen as unattainable by the both of them, until second year. News spread like wildfire that Minseok had quietly proclaimed that he was pansexual, open to dating anyone, as long as they were human and within a reasonable age range. The student body was turned on its head with everyone on campus going after him (save Joonmyun and Sohee, his first cousins, and Jongin, his younger brother). From that moment on, he was simultaneously the most attainable and the most unattainable man on campus, with the amount of people chasing after him. 

But that doesn’t stop our favourite heroes. No, in fact they were determined more than ever to be THE boyfriend of Kim Minseok.

This doesn’t stop the two from going at each other. In fact, it boosts their rivalry even further. During first year, they attacked pranked each other in basic ways. Like the time Baekhyun dropped a bucket full of garter snakes on top of Jongdae as he walked into their Contemporary Music class. Or the time Jongdae stole all of Baekhyun’s writing utensils and replacing them with crayons, forcing the latter to write his notes in colourful crayons for about week till he managed to get his pencil case back. It’s worth noting that the pencil case held a picture of Baekhyun and his kitty, that mysteriously disappeared and now resided in a scrapbook owned by Jongdae, that was dedicated to “bringing Baekhyun down”.

But as second year came around and with the declaration that Minseok is open to everyone, the pranks went up a notch. How can anyone forget the time Jongdae hired strippers to perform in the middle of Baekhyun’s presentation for Music in the Middle Ages class. He even went as far as making sure the strippers came in sexy Middle Ages costumes. Or the time Baekhyun spent a week selling Jongdae’s underwear to extremely enthusiastic Jongdae fans, including a pair of boxers with an eggplant emoji print. Unbeknownst to most, Baekhyun kept the briefs with lollipops printed all over it, for himself. For no reason, of course.

~~***~~

Fast-forward to third year, and Baekhyun and Jongdae have gotten closer to their goal of making Minseok fall in love with them. They managed to make friends with Minseok’s circle of friends, and thus have became inevitably closer to the man himself. Nevertheless, their rivalry was blooming and they never stopped thinking about each other. 

A Wednesday afternoon finds Baekhyun running dramatically into the cafeteria, having just finished watching an episode of his current favourite drama.

“You won’t believe what happened in A Man Holding A Pretty Flower?! This drama is going to be the death of me!” Baekhyun exclaims, as he plops his ass between his best friend Chanyeol and the latter’s boyfriend, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed over the fact that he now had the most irritating being in the universe was separating him and his boyfriend. “No one gives a flying fuck about you and that stupid drama. You just watch it because Minseok’s cousin is the lead.”

“Excuse you, AMHAPF is by far the best drama of this century, and not just because Kwon Jiyong, Minseok’s cousin, is lead. It has THE most riveting plot and has THE sexiest scenes of all drama. And people do care about me, as long as you don’t seduce them,” sassed Baekhyun.

“What do mean ‘seduce them’? I just make them see the light”, smirked Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun just shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Kyungsoo before turning to glare towards his once most trusted person, Chanyeol. Chanyeol stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing ever. Baekhyun never really got over the fact that his best friend and his enemy’s second in command were dating. Halfway through second year, the two decided to stop dancing around each other and start dating, because ain’t nobody got time for a dumbass rivalry when there is love (except they happen to be the only two to decide that).

Chanyeol decided that it would be better to have Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s attention on him than on each other, so he turns to Baekhyun, “So what did happen in the drama that’s got you so worked up?”

“Well, you know how GD basically forced Seungri to marry him cause he’s the head of the biggest corporation in Korea? Well he just found out about Seungri’s true love, the one he was going out with before the marriage, Sehun. In the last scene, all you see is GD’s thugs dragging Sehun away to God knows where and Seungri begging GD to let Sehun go. It was THE most intense scene I’ve ever seen in drama history!” Baekhyun started sobbing, “ Like why can’t Seungri see the light and just accept GD’s love?!! Anyone can see that GD loves him, so why can’t he see it? They’re perfect together!!”

Chanyeol awkwardly patted Baekhyun’s back in an attempt at comforting while Kyungsoo snorted and shook is head at how pathetic Baekhyun was at for crying for some makjang drama (though he disagreed with Baekhyun, why can’t GD just let Seungri go?).

“Well if you ask me, GD could totally do better than Seungri,” Jongdae said, popping up from nowhere.

“BITCH SAY WHAT?” Baekhyun yelled, jumping up from his seat. 

“You heard me. Why would he go for a peasant like Seungri when Taeyang is right next to him? Like it’s so clear that Taeyang is the only one who can handle and understand GD. They are literally perfect. GD is wasting his time with Seungri, who’s an ungrateful twat for all the attention he gets,” Jongdae explained smugly. While Jongdae didn’t care for any of the pairings in the show, he just had to rile Baekhyun up. 

“I wouldn’t expect a tasteless moron to understand to beauty of GRi,” scoffed Baekhyun, tears were still rolling down his face as he thought about his beloved ship.

Jongdae crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “Please, you’re just saying that because you want everything to go the way of JiYong’s character, because he’s Minseok’s cousin, not because you actually care for the characters.”  
“I’ll admit, I only started to watch the drama to support Minseokkie’s cousin, but it’s not about him anymore. It’s about the tragic story of GRi, ALRIGHT?”

“‘Minseokkie’? Since when did calling hyung ‘Minseokkie’ become a thing?” Jongdae asked seriously, making his way right up to Baekhyun, violating his personal space (not that Baekhyun minded, if he was honest).

“It became okay when I asked him if I could call him that,” smirked Baekhyun, “and maybe you could call Minseokkie by a nickname if you had the balls to ask him.”

Jongdae grabbed him by the collar, “I have more balls than you ever will.”

“Yeah? Prove it,” Baekhyun breathed onto Jongdae’s lips, scanning his face before he looked straight into Jongdae’s eyes, challenging him.

“Um, guys, what are you doing?” a quiet voice questioned.

The two turned around to see the crush of their lives staring at them weirdly.

Baekhyun’s the first one to react, moving himself out of Jongdae’s hands and into Minseok’s arms for a hug.

“We’re just talking about A Man With A Flower. Have you seen the new episode, Minseokkie hyung? It’s was so intense!” Baekhyun said, fluttering his eyelashes, looking pretty.

“I haven’t yet, but Jiyong hyung said it has a killing finale. Literally.”

“Hyung~ Don’t spoil it!!”

“Haha, don’t worry Baekhyunnie, I won’t. I know how much you love the drama. In fact, Hyung told me the that the cast was getting together at house for a party next month, and he invited me, told me to bring my friends. Would you be interested?”

“OMG YES HYUNG!! TAKE ME!” Baekhyun screamed, while jumping on top of Minseok, squeezing the living air out of him.

Jongdae quickly got jealous of the scene and ripped Baekhyun off of Minseok, throwing him back in between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, who started making out the moment Baekhyun had jumped to confront to Jongdae. Kyungsoo hissed and glared at Jongdae, who happened to be ignoring him, while Chanyeol helped Baekhyun get off the floor.

Jongdae changed the subject, “So hyung, what’s new?”  
“Lay’s having a party this Saturday to celebrate the fact that her and Kai have been together for exactly a hundred days. Everyone’s invited!” Minseok said happily, failing to see the gears in the Baekhyun and Jongdae’s head work out a plan.

Kyungsoo snorted, “Please, those two have been together since the beginning of time. Celebrating a hundred days shouldn’t even be a thing for them, even if they started dating officially.”

Minseok shrugged. He thought they were cute together and thought the party was a sweet idea. Minseok’s phone suddenly rang, so excused himself and made his way outside to attend the call.

“That’s it. I’m gonna confess to him during the party!” Jongdae said, his eyes glowing with determination.

“Pft, not before I confess and we start dating. Then he can turn your ugly ass down,” Baekhyun said smugly, looking down at the perfection that are his nails.

“Yeah right, he’ll probably turn you down before you could even ask the question. Who would go out with your phony face anyway?” Jongdae smirked. Like hell he would let Baekhyun have Minseok.

“Bitch, where is this phoniness your uneducated piehole speaks of? I’m completely natural. I just accentuate my features so that all people can appreciate my face. You’ve been blessed. You could be this fabulous too if you tried.” Baekhyun gave a dazzling smile, and Jongdae almost fell for it. Except he refused to lose someone like Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo decided this would be an excellent time to interrupt. He’d rather not have to be in the presence of the two people who annoy him the most, anymore than necessary. “Right, I think it’s about time for you to get to class Jongdae. And Baekhyun, get off my boyfriend’s lap,” Kyungsoo said while glaring at Baekhyun who was sitting comfy on Chanyeol’s lap. Baekhyun just stuck his tongue out and settled himself more on Chanyeol’s lap (much to the discomfort of the latter). Chanyeol was his best friend before being Kyungsoo’s boyfriend.

“Oh shit, you’re right. I’ll see you later ‘Soo,” Jongdae said, rushing out, flipping off Baekhyun with both hands. He couldn’t afford to get Professor Seulgi’s bad side, not even at the expense of pissing of Baekhyun some more.

“Good riddance,” muttered Baekhyun, earning a glare from Kyungsoo.

“Doesn’t this rivalry get old? Like you guys have been at each other for ages now. Can’t just ignore each other and live on?” asked Chanyeol, finally deciding to place Baekhyun on his other side, so he could sit in the middle and keep Kyungsoo from killing Baekhyun with a plastic knife.

Baekhyun looked offended. How can his own best friend say that? “You know, I thought you out of all people would understand that the satisfaction from beating Jongdae at everything. He insulted me and I refused to leave it like that.”

“Dude, that was like ages ago. You’ve more than proven to him that you’re capable. If you ask me, you just enjoy his attention. It’s like what five-year olds do when they want to get their crush’s attention. In this case, you argue and prank each other,” Kyungsoo interjected. Chanyeol nodded his head in agreement.

“Okay, one, no one asked you. Two, why would I want his attention. The man is a loser, and I refused to sink to a level where I need attention from him. Three, why are you giving me advice? You hate me!”

“Well, I’m with Chanyeol on this. The rivalry is getting old. Even the clubs built around you guys have disbanded. Don’t you think it’s time to move on? And he’s not a loser. I’m saying this as his cousin and best friend. Jongdae’s a really great guy. Maybe if you guys took the time to get to know each other, you’d be friends. And I don’t hate, I just largely dislike you and your annoyingness.”

“Pft, I ain’t annoying in anyway. I don’t think this friendship can work. He’s too much of a troll, and doesn’t have a lick off appreciation for moi. Plus, he’s going after Minseok, and Minseok is mine,” Baekhyun insisted adamantly. He just couldn’t understand where Kyungsoo was coming up with all this.

Chanyeol snorted, “ He appreciates you more than you think.”

“And how would you know that, Mr. I’m Dating Jongdae’s Cousin?” questioned Baekhyun. Please, Baekhyun noticed everything, something like this would have crossed his mind ages ago.

“Because everyone has eyes and a brain, except for you, dimwit. Are you sure you’re not admiring Minseok? He’s admirable yes, but I don’t think he really fits you,” Kyungsoo replied, finishing off his fries, while feeding some to his boyfriend.

“Whatever, I have to get to class soon.” Baekhyun was so done with this conversation.

“Yo, what class?” Chanyeol asked.

“Photography and Inanimate Objects with Professor Choi Seunghyun. I took it as an elective.”

The couple snickered. 

“I heard all you do in that class is take pictures of weird looking chairs,” Chanyeol said. 

“Yeah, well it’s easy marks. As long as take the pictures in all the right angles it’s a guaranteed A.”

“So, have you been getting ‘all the right angles’?” inquired Kyungsoo mockingly, holding back his laughter.

Baekhyun’s face turned dark. “Let’s just say that he doesn’t enjoy my particular angle in taking pictures,” he mumbled loud enough for the two to hear. And with that he left, leaving the other two in peals of laughter.

~~***~~

A figure sat near the table where our heroes and their companions sat. The person heard everything that had happened, including announcement our heroes made about confessing to Minseok.

It shall not happen. It must not happen, the person thought. The person had decided that it was time for the person to confess to Minseok as well, and it simply wouldn’t do for those two imbeciles to ruin the plan.

And so the person approached the table where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sat, finishing their lunch, after Baekhyun had left.

“Gentleman, if you would be so kind as to help me with a plan. I believe it benefits all of us,” the person said in a quiet, husky voice, as the mysterious character settled down across from them, and started explain the plan.

~~***~~  
Jongdae groaned as heard the Kyungsoo confronting him about Baekhyun. He had thought he could just have a normal cousin date at the park but he was sorely mistaken. Kyungsoo was giving Jongdae something similar to speech he gave to Baekhyun about growing up and confronting each other.

“Please ‘Soo, I don’t care to hear this. We both know how much of a stubborn ass Baekhyun is. It’s not worth our time,” Jongdae whined.

“C’mon ‘Dae, it was great at first, but at this point you guys are fighting over nothing. Isn’t it about time you guys move on?”

“No, we’re not fighting over nothing. We’re fighting over the gloriousness that is Minseok. Now I don’t want talk about this anymore.”

Baekhyun isn’t the only stubborn ass around here, Kyungsoo thought, rolling his eyes at how childish the both of them were acting. “Okay, so are you going to Lay’s party tomorrow?”

Jongdae nodded his head, “Yeah, she even invited personally. Wanna ride?”

“Sure. See you tomorrow then.”

“I’ll text you when I come around”

“Alright.”

As Jongdae walked away from he heard Kyungsoo yell, “Think about what I said about Baekhyun.”

Jongdae just shook his head and threw back a peace sign to signal Kyungsoo that he heard him. It’s not like the thought hadn’t had passed through his mind, but he doubted he could stand Baekhyun and his sometimes attractive arrogance. Minseok was a perfect on the other hand, and fit Jongdae’s personality well. Or so he thought. Thoughts tend to only believe in what the person believes is right, not necessarily what is right.

~~**~~  
Saturday rolls around and everything is going according plan. Lay’s massive party is in full swing, Jongdae and Baekhyun are now thoroughly inebriated, and they are following Minseok around.

Now all that needs to happen is for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to complete their task. And everything will fall into place.

The mysterious person was very happy, and decided to take another shot. After all, what comes next requires courage.

~~**~~

It’s half way through Lay and Kai’s celebratory bash and Baekhyun is drunk. He was going to confess to Minseok, but he lost sight of prince charming some time ago. As he stumbled from room to room, looking for Minseok, he was stopped by Kyungsoo, who said something about Minseok and a room upstairs, but he couldn’t hear everything because of how loud the music was playing. He let himself be led by Kyungsoo, who navigated through the crowded mansion and into the second floor.

Baekhyun was suddenly pushed into a room with door slamming behind him, locked. He balanced himself, only to realize that Jongdae was leaning on a bedpost, trying to keep straight.

“You,” slurred Baekhyun, “what are you doing here and where is prince charming, I mean, Minseok?”

Jongdae swayed his head towards Baekhyun, just realizing that the man was standing there. “I was told he’d meet me here. What are you doing?” Jongdae asked, pointing his finger at Baekhyun while trying to hold still by slanting his upper body onto the bed post.

“Yo, I think there’s been a mistake…” Baekhyun said, like he just had the biggest epiphany.

“No shit Sherlock. Were you called here by Chanyeol?”

“Nah, Kyungsoo brought me here.”

“I think they screwed up.”

“Probably. They like to think they’re so smart, but they’re screw ups like the rest of us.”

At this point the both of them laughed.

Jongdae giggled, “You just called yourself a screw up.”

“Yeah, but I called you a screw up too!” Baekhyun retorted. This just made Jongdae laugh more.

Baekhyun staggered his way to side of the bed.

“I just remembered how much I hate you. FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!” Baekhyun suddenly declared.

Jongdae took a few unsteady steps, so he could stand right in front of Baekhyun. “Maybe I will. Don’t start crying like a baby!” he said, as he grabbed ahold of Baekhyun’s collar.

The two suddenly fell over, Jongdae on top of Baekhyun, with their lips meeting. What should have been an awkward kiss turned out to be a hot mess of a kiss, with lips, tongues, and hands everywhere. With amount of sexual tension that had been repressed between the two, thing moved quickly. They removed each other clothes while yelling out compliments at each other (they honestly thought they were yelling out insults).

“How do you have such great cheekbones, motherfucker. Did Michelangelo sculpt your fucking face?” Baekhyun yelled, while stroking Jongdae’s face with one hand and groping his ass while simultaneously taking off his boxers with the other hand. Baekhyun later admitted that stroking Jongdae’s face had been one of his biggest fantasies since they had met for the first time.

“Michelangelo wished he did. How does a wussy doll like you have such abs? You could make a fucking mold out of this to make chocolate,” Jongdae said, as he licked his way down Baekhyun’s chest and stomach, mouthing at the waistband of the latter’s boxer. With a swift move, Baekhyun’s boxers were flung somewhere in the room.

“Bitch, I thought you were gonna fight me,” Baekhyun moaned as Jongdae started kissing his inner thighs, leaving a trail of hickeys. Baekhyun’s thighs just felt so soft on his lips that Jongdae just couldn’t resist.

“I am, by showing you how good I am by giving you head. You’re gonna cum so hard, you dick head, that you’re gonna be begging for more-”

Jongdae was cut of by a hand in his hair that pulled him forward, back onto Baekhyun’s lips. The kiss was sloppy and was over quick.

“I am the BJ champ, asshole, you can’t beat me,” Baekhyun said, his eyes focusing on Jongdae’s.

“Wanna bet?” Jongdae challenged.

“You’re on buddy-boy. You’re gonna be so upset when you cum in three seconds,” Baekhyun snickered, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

“You wish, asshole. We’re gonna 69 and see who can lasts the longest,” Jongdae said, as he turned them onto their sides.

Jongdae maneuvered himself so that he had a intimate but upside down view of Baekhyun’s cock, head tangled in the latter’s leg, while Baekhyun got the same view, except with Jongdae’s cock. They placed their hands on each other’s hips. 

“Ready dick-face?”

“Ready, as ever you hairy ass-hat”

And so the two started giving each other oral sex like their live depended on it. They nibbled, sucked, stroked each other to the best of their abilities. Their hands roamed all over each other’s backside, feeling, groping, scratching each other.

They both happened to come at exactly the same time, swallowing each other’s cum.

“How’d you like that? Ain’t so cocky now, are you mister?” Baekhyun slurred cockily.

“We literally finished at the same time,” Jongdae replied, his words coming out slowly.

“I’m sure you finished earlier than me by a couple seconds.”

“Did not.”

“You totally did.”

Somehow, they came to face each other again, and Jongdae decided the best way to shut Baekhyun up was by kissing him. This kiss was a lot less passionate than the other ones, and much more tender. 

“You need to learn how to shut up sometimes,” Jongdae mumbled quietly, as he realized that the Baekhyun passed out during the kiss.

~~**~~

Chanyeol walked into the cafe with Baekhyun trailing behind him, the latter being unusually quiet. The morning after had proved to be quite awkward with the two waking up in each other’s arms, tripping over each in attempt to escape the situation.

After days of trying to avoid each other, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, being the faithful best friends they were, decided that it was time for an intervention. And so, the four decided to meet up at a quaint little cafe down the street from the university.

Chanyeol led them to the back of the cafe, where there was no one around. Kyungsoo and Jongdae were already seated, quietly talking about something. Chanyeol cleared his throat as they approached the table, making eye contact with Kyungsoo. The latter got from his seat, gesturing Baekhyun towards it.

As the couple made their way to another table, closer to the entrance of the cafe, Baekhyun sat down in the previously occupied seat. He sat at the edge of chair, gripping the seat with his hands.

They sat there for a couple minutes, tension in the air. Finally Baekhyun cleared his throat.

“Did you want to order something or…?”

“I’m fine. Anything for you?” Jongdae asked politely, his hands on his lap, as he stared down at the wooden table.

“No, thanks,” Baekhyun said, giving a terse smile. “Let’s cut to the chase here, we had sex at Lay and Kai’s party. Do you have any feelings for me?”

Jongdae snapped his head up and made eye contact. He then quickly replied, “Yes, I do. I took some time to think about it, and I realized that I still want to be around you. I don’t want our relationship, whatever we have, to end.”

“Okay, but do you in any way love me?” Baekhyun asked cautiously.

Jongdae nodded, “To be honest, it kinda came to me that I do love you, right after we finished having sex. I can’t imagine myself with anybody else, and I really want to get to know you more.”

Baekhyun relaxed into his seat, “So the feeling is mutual. I do admit, I have had thoughts about you before. I guess Kyungsoo was right, all this bickering was my way of keeping your attention on me. Don’t tell him I said that, his head is already big enough as it is!”

“No worries, I’d rather he not know we admit that he was right. He’d shove back into our faces about how great he is at relationships.”

They sat in comfortable silence, till Jongdae spoke again.

“So what about Minseok? Do you still like him?” asked Jongdae.

“ I like him as a friend. I could never hate him, he’s a sweet guy. How about you?”

“I stopped having a crush on him ages ago, if I were to be honest. Like you said, he’s a great friend, but I can’t see him as anything more. I mostly went after him to piss you off.”

Baekhyun chuckled at the memories. Those were some good times.

The comfortable silence continued, till Baekhyun broke it this time.

“Is it alright if I kiss you?” Baekhyun asked timidly. He didn’t want to be to forward. After all, they were new at this.

“Sure, go ahead,” Jongdae said, giving him his signature cat-like smile.

The leaned over the table and shared a sweet little kiss. After they separated, they decided to go order something, because it would be awkward just leaving without buying anything. They chit-chatted about general things, like classes they shared and future goals (Jongdae happened to also be in the other section of Prof. Choi’s Photography and Inanimate Objects class. They both agreed that the professor needed an intervention. No one can be that obsessed with chairs.)

Once they got their order, they made their way towards Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, who were in some deep discussion. As the pulled out the chairs to across from the couple, Kyungsoo asked, “So, what’s new?”

“We’ve decided to start dating each other. Our feelings are mutual, and we decided to try it out, see how it goes. If it doesn’t work out, oh well, we just weren’t meant to be,” explained Baekhyun.

“Good! I’m glad things have worked through!” Chanyeol said, clapping his hands together.

They were just started talking about the upcoming talent show, when the door slammed open and a tall, blonde girl came crying in, followed by another tall with red hair girl.

“Kris, I think you need to calm down. It’s not the end of the world. He’s just a guy,” the second girl pleaded.

“No TaoTao, I can not just get over him. I want to be with Minseok! He’s the only one for me! I even planned the whole thing out!”, Kris dramatically explained, with tears falling down her face. As she scanned the cafe for the perfect seat, she realized that they were there.

“You see those two dickheads there, TaoTao? I’m the one who brought them together! Without my planning skills, those two would still be fighting like the stupid people they are! Why do they get to be happy but not me??” Kris cried louder, while shaking Tao by her sleeves.

Tao, who at this point had had enough of this nonsense, shoved Kris into a seat and smacked her arm. “Get ahold of yourself, women. And you call yourself a lady. Men aren’t worth crying over!” Tao yelled, before stomping over to the counter to order something for her and Kris.

Kris sat at the table, head in arms, sniffling.

Baekhyun and Jongdae glared at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol when they realized that they were apart of this whole plan. The couple had the decency to look sheepish.

“Hey Kris,” Baekhyun called softly, making his way to Kris’ table with Jongdae trailing behind him.

Kris lifted her head enough to glare and growl, “What?”

“There’s no need to cry, you can always get someone else you know,” Baekhyun tried to reason.

“I heard Minseok’s cousin Joonmyeon is just as great as him. He’s very good looking,” offered Jongdae.

“And very straight and available,” added Baekhyun.

Kris stopped sniffling, as she pondered on what the two guys had said. Just then Tao came back with two hot cups of lattes. Kris grabbed by her sleeves, tugging her down to sit.

“Quick, TaoTao, look up Minseok’s cousin on your phone. I need to see him immediately!”

Baekhyun and Jongdae made their way back to their table, feeling quite proud of themselves. The four agreed that it was time to leave the cafe. As they walked out, Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo and Chanyeol by the arms. “Explain,” he demanded.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol told the whole story, of how Kris approached them the Wednesday before the party, explaining her plan of confessing to Minseok, but was worried that the two of them would get in her way. She proposed that they lock Baekhyun and Jongdae up in a room, while she would finally confess to her long time crush.

“We agreed, because we thought this would be the chance for you two to talk it out,” Chanyeol said, as he finished explaining.  
“While we were drunk?” asked Jongdae. He couldn’t believe that his friends agree with this stupid plan.

“Better than never. We had to get you two together somehow. It was the perfect chance,” Kyungsoo answered, shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay… so what happened at the party then? Did Minseok turn her down?” Baekhyun asked. This whole plan seemed ridiculous to him.

“Um, no. Actually before she could ask, Minseok announced he was dating Luhan,” Chanyeol said.

“LUHAN??” the duo yelled.

“Isn’t Luhan that crazy ballerino from Minseok’s year?” Baekhyun asked.

“When did this happen?” asked Jongdae 

Kyungsoo sighed at the questions. “Yes, Luhan is the ballerino that has done some questionable things in the past. He started dating him while you two were on your love realization journey.”

“Well, Minseok has some questionable taste there,” Jongdae said, and Baekhyun agreed. Maybe it was a good thing they weren’t together.

Chanyeol shrugged, “I heard Minseok finds him charming. To each their own I guess.”

The other four agreed, and made their way a park nearby for a double date, far away from a screaming Kris who was yelling, “Why didn’t anyone tell me he was hot!!!”


End file.
